


Virtual Connections

by Bananaboye



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaboye/pseuds/Bananaboye
Summary: Originally posted in mid-2019 on Wattpad.Reposted with no edits.Again please don’t read. This is almost as horrible.(I honestly wouldn’t have reposted all these had I not made a vow to myself to keep all my olilen fanfics up for as long as I can tbh)
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER, Kagamine Rin/OLIVER
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

I glanced, verified, then hovered my cursor over the confirm button. My heart pounded tremendously as I debated for my last time, whether or not I was to do such a thing. 'It'll be great' I attempted to convince myself... 'I'll find someone... and maybe I could have fun with them.' — after a long pause, I finally clicked. The page loaded and the name appeared on the screen, 'Kagamine Rin.'

_I did it_


	2. Chapter 2

"-That's..."

I was then merely a spectator to the conversation. No, I was not an eavesdropping stranger, creepily listening to a bunch of teens chat about their private life, who do you think I am? A bloody paedophile? It's just that they were talking about stuff- stuff my parents would flame on and on about if they even heard a slight hint of it, and I haven't any reason to want to look forward to that.

"Yeah, She's really hot." My red-haired friend spoke, and everyone... even the girls laughed — but me.

"What about you, Oliver?" Sonika asked me, flinging her hair behind her as she spoke, her eyes dilating in curiosity and pure girl gossip-ity.

"I-I... I'm not interested in such things," I stammered, quietly blushing as I backed to the chair behind me.

"Sure you are. You're a boy." Fukase laughed, punching my right arm... Oww-

"I really am not," I asserted myself quietly, rubbing my arm. Who does he think I am? A stereotypical man: muscly and dominant? ew, Hell no!

"C'mon, I'll help you set up an account." Fukase chuckled, "It'll be fu—n" he said, dragging the 'u' in 'fun' out abnormally long...

I sighed and nodded once in defeat. It was no use resisting. It won't get me anywhere, and it just makes me feel all the more uncomfortable.

* * *

I sighed again as I watched Fukase type onto the screen. He filled out all the fields, leaving out the passwords section for me to do on my own. "Here" he said as he handed me back my phone.

"Right." I mumbled, palming the phone on my hands to type my oh-so-creative password: 'idontwantobehere'

On second thought it may not have been very secure in this kind of world we are in...

"There," He smiled, "wasn't so hard, was it?"

I stood still, silently grimacing as I held my phone. My heart raced as my mind went off to wander of what would happen and what kind of person I would meet... _Well, we'll surely soon find out._

I took a deep breath and clicked on the white button labeled 'Find!'. The site turned an orange red and a thing went swirly round as it loaded. I felt my friend's warm breaths beside me as he leaned in, neared to see. Finally, a profile popped up: of a pretty girl named Rin. I stared at her profile image for a decent moment, taking in her features: She had brilliant blue eyes that struck me, neck-length electric yellow hair, and a white bow on top. If I had been looking for one, she definitely _looks_ to be a nice candidate.

"Wow," Fukase snickered quietly, "She's pretty. Treat her nice, Ollie."

"Idiot. I didn't even come here willingly." I retorted, rolling my eyes before landing back onto the profile. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all._

I swiped right and a chat promptly opened. The words on the screen parsed in my mind as I continuously stared: "You are now dating Rin Kagamine."

_I swear, if this is how easy it is to find a date, would anyone really truly treasure it?_

"Have fun, Ollie." Fukase snickered once again, leaving the restroom, "Don't forget to spray once you're done!"

"Idiot!" I called out, fuming in embarrassment and anger.

 _Dzzt_ my phone vibrated. I quickly turned my attention and saw that she had messaged me.

Rin: ひ

Oliver: Huh?

Rin: Oops! Hi

Oliver: Hello?

Rin: My name's Rin, I'm from Japan.

Oliver: I'm Oliver. London

My heart pounded, raced lightning fast. I had never revealed so much information about myself online before then. _I just hope this isn't going to come back and haunt me._

Rin: Can I see your face?

_This is so weird._

Nevertheless, I opened the camera app and took a quick selfie. My hair had been slightly messy and my mouth formed a small opening, but I didn't think it would matter, so I sent it anyway.

Oliver: <Picture>

Rin: You look cute

_What the hell? You don't say that to people you just meet!_

Oliver: thanks...

I turned my phone screen off, dropped it in my pocket, sighed then walked out. _This'll be... what's the word?_ — after a moment of thoughtful pause, I mentally shrugged and returned to my friends, who were waiting just outside for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the whiteboard up front, barely making out the symbols from the bleary white background.

"The equation of the parabola is in the form y equals..." The teacher's voice blurred. _Why can't I stop wondering about her now?_

I took a deep breath, then took a few small peeks at the teacher before pulling my phone out and placing it under the cover of my desk. _He won't find me._

My heart raced as I saw she was online.

Oliver: hey

Rin: Hi.

Oliver: I want to know more about you...

Rin: Me? What do you want to know?

_I hadn't thought this through._

Oliver: what do you like?

Rin: That's in my profile. heehee

Rin: But I'll tell you anyway. I like playing games, singing and oranges.

Rin: oh and cute boys too ;)

 _What's this this girl?_ She's being so flirty and we barely know each other! And of course, I just had to answer with:

Oliver: I'm not cute!

"Oliver?" I jumped as I heard my name called. I looked to the teacher and he had this stern look as he pointed towards the bottom of my desk. "Would you be so kind as to show us what's so interesting."

I felt my face flame up in embarrassment. I had before then a reputation of being the 'good kid' in class, _oops_.

"Yes, sir." I said, quickly switching a different tab, one that of birds, _the animal kind! Not... the other..._

"How disappointing." He frowned, "I had almost expected something more exciting from you, Oliver."

_ergh, this teacher... knows well how to embarrass a boy._

"But sir, birds _are_ exciting." I argued, keeping up my façade.

"Yes yes, I know your aspirations for animals and biology." The teacher stated, "But maths is important in biology too, you know."

"Yes, sir." I replied instantly. _Although I'm not sure if I could fully agree on that._

"Good." He nodded, "The next time I catch you doing this, expect punishment."

I nodded quietly, locked my phone, and stared blankly at the board. "the vertex... blah blah blah..."

* * *

I sat down with the others and pulled my phone out to check. Fukase snorted and nudged me at his notice, "Looks like you've grown attached to her already, huh."

Everyone looked at us in expectation. "Ooh, Oliver's got a girlfriend now?" Dex asked, immediately followed by Sonika, "Show us! Show us!"

I sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously. _Aren't these things private?_

I unlocked my phone, got a picture of her, and showed it for a quick second before turning it back to me. "There!" I exclaimed, "I've shown her to you guys."

"She looked pretty," Dex laughed, "I'd fuck her if I was single."

I cringed and looked away, I hadn't even begun of thinking about such things and there he was shouting it aloud, _even when he has a girlfriend._

"That's not... appropriate" my head facedown as I squeaked. Fukase placed a hand on my back and said, "You got to start becoming a _man_ , Oliver." He chuckled.

I continued to hang low as I softly nodded, "yeah..." _my parents had told me that too anyway._

I placed my phone back in my pocket and took my lunch out in an attempt to avoid the topic from going on any further. _Why can't I just be me?_

_...besides, she likes cute boys... right?_


	4. Chapter 4

I followed my mom half-mindedly as she went round and about the market. It bored me just by getting here, and tired me in the first twelve minutes. But I still had a whole few hours before me and there was no way escaping any of it. You see, every Saturday, my mom would go shopping and I'd have no choice to go with her for _the whole day_ , she always says something along the lines of 'boys can't be trusted to be alone at home'... it _almost_ irritates me. Well, enough ranting.

"Here, Oliver." My mom beamed as she splayed the dreaded t-shirt in-front of me. I had no intention nor any need of buying new clothing and yet she has never failed to purchase a wardrobe-full of them every weekend. Sure that may have been a bit of an exaggeration but I think you get my point.

"Ugh, mom. I don't want any more." I whined.

"No whining, Oliver. Try it out and see if it fits." She sternly spoke.

Sighing, I grabbed the shirt with my right hand and grouchily walked to the nearest fitting room —which I had already rotely memorised by then.

"Fix your posture!" She shouted as I jolted straight as a stick, the straight one, not the bendy one.

"Yes, mum."

* * *

As soon as I had gotten home, I took my icky sweaty tops off and flopped onto my bed face-down exhaustedly, You'd expect weekends to be relaxing or fun, but it had never been the case for me.

I yawned as I turned my phone on. I had been dating Rin for a little over two weeks and we had told each other everything since then. From homework to movies and going out with friends, it felt like she had been right beside me all those times.

Rin: I'm tired, wbu

Oliver: me too, mum finally finished shopping

Rin: yeah, I can relate. Shopping's bo-ring

I chuckled as I typed, _don't girls usually like shopping?_

Oliver: you don't like shopping either?

Rin: no

Rin: hey, Ollie, could you send another picture? You're so cute

I blushed at the compliment and took a quick selfie. I hadn't checked it before sending it, but I had forgotten to put my any clothes on first and it showed my bare shoulders! I panicked and blushed, quickly trying to find a way to delete the message, but alas, this stupid bloody app doesn't even support it.

Rin: 😏 you're not wearing any clothes?~

I felt my face heat up further at the remark, but I felt okay with it nonetheless, *it was bound to happen one day.*

Oliver: well, no... only because it's pretty hot today though

Rin: Oh, Ollie. I really want to see it now~

I started to feel pressure under my boxers as I contemplated. _I'm not ready for anything big yet._

Oliver: alright, but nothing more.

Oliver: <picture>

Rin: >///< you really are cute!

Oliver: am not!

Rin: That just makes you cuter >///<

I blushed as I yawned once more, tears of tiredness forming in my eyes. I smiled as I re-read her message... _Let's meet someday..._

Oliver: good night

Rin: Night, Ollie~

With such a great ending to the day, I smiled and stretched in satisfaction, locking my phone and placing it beside my bed. My head fell onto the pillow as I smiled at the thoughts of meeting her in person one day... _How pretty she would be in real life_... My consciousness slowly faded away as drowsiness took me over, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ Note from 2020 repost. Why does Rin sound like a predator here? Skdmeodk...


	5. Chapter 5

I was running down the hall when I heard the familiar voice of my friend call, "Oliver!"

"What is it?" I asked him, slowing down for him to catch up.

"Err..." he scratched his head, blushing, deciding whether or not to continue his sentence.

...

Finally, after what felt like forever, he gathered his courage to speak. "What do you think about gay people?"

"Wha-?" Words spurted out of my mouth as I processed his question in surprise. _Why did he ask that?_ I didn't really have anything against it, of course. But it was weird for a friend, especially of the same sex, to just ask that kind of question out of the blue.

"I-, well, I don't have an opinion but..." I spoke in an attempt to avoid.

"I'm sorry." He blushed before running off, shouting back towards me, "Forget I said anything!"

I shrugged it off and went back to walking towards the exit. _Surely he couldn't be..._

* * *

As I walked the last few steps away from home, my heart pounded in anticipation to talk to her again. She'd been such a perfect girlfriend; unlike any other girl I knew, she'd been caring, attentive, and maybe a bit flirty... but that just... somehow... makes me feel like she could be the one. The one perfect partner for me.

I unlocked the door and rushed straight to my room by the corner, turning on my phone to check my notifications.

_You have 9+ new messages from Rin_

_That's odd_ , curious, I tapped on the notification, scrolled up to find that it all had been pings to get my attention.

Rin: Oliver! Get back to me ASAP!

Puzzled and perplexed by her weird behaviour, I quickly typed up a response.

Oliver: i'm here

Almost immediately, I could see her profile go online. _What could be so serious?_

Rin: I have a confession.

I felt my heart race as theories started filling my mind. _Is it bad? Is it good? Could she be breaking up with me? No, it's a confession. What could it be?_

Rin: I'm not Rin...

The moment I read that, it felt like the screen had slapped me in the face with metaphorical trucks — or, road-rollers. _What's she talking about?_

Oliver: what do you mean?

Rin: I'm sorry I've led you to believe all these lies I made up. But one thing stays true: I do love you.

Rin: Rin... doesn't exist. I made her up.

I inhaled deeply. I couldn't think. _What is going on?_

Oliver: then... all this time?

Rin: I'm really sorry, Ollie.

Oliver: who are you?

Rin: My real name is Len.

_Len? Is that not a boy's name?_

Rin: I'm a boy...

Oliver: was everything you said... lies then?

Len: No, not everything.

Len: Rin's hobbies were mine too.

Len: And those times we shared together, they were all genuine.

The pain in my chest grew as I thought about it more. She wasn't real. My perfect girl... didn't exist.

Oliver: i'm sorry, this is too much to think about.

Len: Take your time, Ollie

I locked my phone and disposed of it for the day. I curled up in my bed, not bothering to do anything else, thinking over what had just happened. _It wasn't real... our connection... our Virtual Connection..._

Tears formed as I thought, re-thought. _If Len is really that similiar to Rin, then maybe he could be just as good a—_

_But he's a boy._

_What should I do?_


	6. Chapter 6

"Oliver dear, you need to go to school." My mom spoke through the door, "you've already missed a whole week."

"Mum... I can't." I told her, rocking myself to calm my mind down.

"It's not good to lock yourself up in your room like this." She raised her voice a little, "If you need help, speak with us, we are your parents."

_Yeah right, like I would tell my mum I just got tricked into dating a boy online for the past month or something._

_...Maybe I should._

Hesitantly, I unlocked the door and pulled it slightly open. Light entered the room and pierced into my eyes like needles on skin.

"Finally!" My mother exclaimed, sighing in relief. "Gosh, you really need to take a shower." She joked as I stare at her with an unamused look.

"What's the matter, darling?"

"T-There's this boy..." I started, I felt my adrenaline kick in as I struggled to continue, "a-and I'm not sure— whether I-I like him o-or not."

I shut my eyes, anticipating some sort of scolding or punishment... but it didn't come.

"Is that it?" She asked.

I slowly nodded, after all, there was no point in revealing any more than that yet.

"Well, how well do you know him?" She asked as she invited me to sit down by the sofa.

"I— I actually don't know."

"Then I'd suggest getting to know him, alright?" She smiled.

"You, You're not mad?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course not. There's no way I'd get in the way of my son's love." She said as she caressed my hair.

"Thanks, mum." I smiled, a new wave of confidence surging inside me as I finally made the decision.

_I'm going to get to know Len better._


	7. Chapter 7

After I had finally taken care of myself, I plopped onto my bed, my phone in hand. I quickly opened my chat with Ri- err... Len. _He hadn't sent anything since then..._

I hesitated as my fingers shivered; dread. What was it that I dreaded? Was it rejection? Surely not.

Oliver: hey, Len

Almost instantaneously, the little circle on his profile flashed grey to green and the typing flag rose: three dots blinking in slow succession. And finally when the message came up, I took a deep breath in, deep breath out, before I could read.

Len: Hey, Ollie. Have you made up your mind?

_He talks just like her._

Oliver: yeah

Oliver: i want to get to know you better, Len

Len: Then... can we be friends... for now?

Oliver: of course

Len: I'm so relieved 😌

...

"Oliver! There's still time to go to school, get ready." My mom called out through the door. _ergh, doesn't she realise I'm busy._

Oliver: sorry, gtg to school, talk to ya later

Len: See ya, Ollie

_Why do I feel comfortable talking to him already? Have I really been genuinely talking to him all this time?_

_You really are full of mysteries, Len._

* * *

I arrived at school just a little late, I rushed to my class and entered the classroom.

"Hey, Oliver." The teacher greeted, "Go and have a seat."

I took my usual spot, beside Fukase, and placed my bag down. "Fuka, what was that last week?" I whispered quietly.

"Hm? Oh, I told you it was nothing, didn't I?" He replied nonchalantly.

"You aren't gay for—"

"No, it's nobody you would know." He answered. I felt relief wash over me, I wouldn't have known what to do if two people were to ask me out. Sure, I would have gone for Len, I could never imagine any relationship more than platonic with Fuka, but... rejecting isn't something I could really do...

"Eyes on the board!" The teacher shouted, turning back to the blackboard to continue his lecture.

* * *

We sat down at lunch break round our table, as usual, I was beside Fukase and Sonika. I leaned towards my left and whispered to the redhead's ear, "y'know, I might be gay too."

He choked on spit, coughed and wheezed as if he had just almost drowned, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

I blushed and scratched my neck, "err yeah— turns out, she's really a he."

"You got Catfished?" Fukase laughed hilariously.

"You could... say that." I reddened, raising my hands to get my hat... only it wasn't there.

"Hmm? But you still love him then?" He neared, smirking.

I nodded with a blush, _I do, don't I..._

"Well, at least you didn't get it worse than me." He laughed, pulling out his phone.

"Hn?"

"I didn't read the profile correctly, he looks like a girl, I swear." He continued, showing the profile on his phone. The person in the picture had white hair, different coloured eyes and an undoubtable feminine figure.

"You could tell how surprised I was when he sent a picture of his—"

"Yeah, let's not go there!" I interrupted loudly in my attempt to avoid, blushing red at the thought of the topic.

_Would he-_

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Oliver!_

"Hmm? Thinking about it are you?" My friend smirked, chuckling.

"No!" I flamed, "I'd never!"

Everyone laughed, "Our little Oliver's growing up!" One of them said. "He's not so innocent anymore now is he?" Another one joked.

_I swear, I have such great friends._


	8. Chapter 8

I laid on my bed, face up; the vivid vision of Len just across, smiling, guiding me as he went. Then it changed: two of us, dressed formally, stylishly, extravagantly in front of a cheering crowd of our families and closest friends, his face smiled beautifully as we sang together a song of our magnetic love. I pictured myself in the house, in the kitchen preparing for him and me, and maybe he would come behind me, talk with me or tease me, have fun with me. I closed my eyes, hoping dearly to meet him someday, _Len_.

A quick zzzt from my phone broke the silence, apart from the calming heavy rain outside. I bolted straight up and shifted to the edge, grabbing my phone from the table... _Len_...

Len: Ollie

My heart raced again, as it had every time he had messaged me for the past month. I blushed and sank my head to my pillow, _why do I have to be this into him?_

Oliver: yeah, Lenny?

Len: Are you home?

I read it once, twice, then tilted my head. Why would he need to know that? Is he planning to—?

Oliver: mhm, I'm in my room

Len: Great.

Suddenly, three loud knocks sounded from the entrance door. My parent's weren't home, had they forgotten their keys?

Oliver: brb, someone's knocking.

Len: come back quick, kay Ollie?

I giggled at his words, _dummy_.

Oliver: yeah yeah

I walked up to the door and peeked through the whole... _no-one?_ I took a deep breath and counted to three, my heart thumped nervously; _surely there aren't any bad guys around_. I turned the lock and the door clicked open. My heart stopped, the person on the other side – his hair drooping wet and his white clothes soaked, sticking to his paled skin – was Len!

"Ollie! We finally get to see each other!" He smiled – laughing almost – perhaps crying, hugging me tightly as I stood in shock.

"Whe- Why didn't you tell me?" I felt myself say as kept staring at him, "How did you get here?" I couldn't for the life of me stop the mighty stream of questions rushing in my mind. But one thing was clear to me: this had been the best day since I first met him online.

"I wanted this to be a surprise," He smiled, caressing my hair as I still stood awkwardly at his presence, "you liked it?"

"Of course!" I immediately replied, "How long are you staying in England? Oh! Maybe I could get mum to let you stay over!"

"Two weeks."

"Erm, I..." My mouth hanged open for a moment as I felt my shy side take over, _What should I say to him? Oh gosh, what if I say the wrong things while he's here?_

"Don't be shy, Ollie." He said, nearing to my right ear, "although it does make you look cuter."

"Idiot! I'm not cute!" I immediately puffed, sent a playful punch before guilt took over me, _oh no, did I hurt him? I hope not!_

"Right, of course you aren't." He chuckled, taking me into a light embrace. My previous stout façade melted away as I lay my head on his soothing chest, his dominant hand gently running through my locks of hair once more. "I love you, Ollie."

"I love you too—" my chest tightened, tears welling in my eyes, "Lenny."

I pulled away slightly and looked up to him with my hungry eyes, I reached in at the tip of my toes and spoke with desperation, "Len."

At that moment I felt his strong, firm lips on mine. My worries melted in the intense rays of our love, and quickly, thoughts of romance and even lust filled my mind. _Len... Len.... Len..... I love you._

It was that day that I knew I finally gained what I had long hoped: a true connection with the one I truly love, _Len_.


End file.
